Just A Bet
by AliAce
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia works as a part-time stripper at Fairy Tail, she has dealt with players and knows how to play the game. Sting Eucliffe, the player of all players, who is also the boss of Sabertooth, comes into her life. Would Lucy be another conquest or something more?
**Hello! Welcome to my first fanfiction ever. I hope you enjoy it. Oh and please, if you have time, review! There may be some OOC. Disclaimer: I am just using the anime and its characters.**

"Rouge, is the target clear?" A blonde man with a scar on his right eyebrow asked the brunette, a malicious grin marred his face.

"Hai, Sting-sama," the brunette replied a smirk spreading across his face.

"Well then, let's go," the blonde pulled out his silver handgun.

WITH LUCY

A busty blonde girl she looked up at her part-time job's building, the Fairy Tail club. "Hey Mira, I'll have the usual," she said as she walked into the bar and the beautiful bartender hands her strawberry daiquiri.

"Hello, Lucy. You're on after Cana, Evergreen, and Juvia," Mira said smiling as she waves

"Thanks Mira, I'll go change," Lucy thanked as she stood up, still holding her daiquiri. As she walked into the dressing room, Juvia held one of the curling wands and doing her hair while rambling on about the one of the bodyguards who was her Gray-sama. "Hi Juvia," she said as she sits into one of the chairs and got ready.

"Lucy! Gray-sama finally asked Juvia out! Juvia is so happy," Juvia rambled as she starts remembering how it happen.

"Juvia, how many times does Gray need to tell you to take out the honorifics?" Lucy teased as she looks at her excited friend.

"Ooh! Juvia is on now. Bye Lucy, Juvia will tell you later," Juvia said as she rushed out of the room and went on stage. Lucy changed into her usual attire for work— a black leather bra that has strings criss-crossing around her stomach and leather shorts that barely reaches the bottom of her butt with black thigh highs. She then decided on sexy bed-head loose curls and some smokey black eye with a bold crimson lip.

WITH STING

The sky grew dark quickly after Sting and Rogue went to pay a visit to the Oracion Seis. Needless to say, very thing went well and they decided to go into one of the strip clubs to relax. The closest one was Fairy Tail. The two entered the club as one of the strippers nearly ended her song. As the blue haired girl finished her song, the announcer's voice rang out.

"Up next is the one, the only, Lucy!" The spotlight went on from the center of the stage and a blonde stripper appeared. The spotlight made the woman's hair created an illusion of halo, her eyes half-lidded, a coy smile on her face made her look sinful and seductive. The woman was the perfect description of an angel, fallen angel. _Damn, that body,_ Sting thought. He strolled to the bar and ordered a scotch. She wrapped her hand around the pole and did a little spin, her teeth grazed her lips, her eyes half covered by her lashes. As she spun, her leg wrapped around the pole and lifted her body off of the ground and did another spin. Once she finished spinning around the pole, she stalked to the center aisle of the stage. One of her hands slid down her perky chest and towards her crotch. Inching closer, she slowly slid her hand to one of the belt hoops and tugged, slightly teasing the crowd. Sting's eyes was locked onto the blonde haired beauty, thinking while taking sip of his drink, _her legs can go on forever and those short, I'd rip them off in a heartbeat._ Unfortunately, her dancing soon came to an end.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, that was an awe-strucking performance. Give it up for Lucy!" The DJ said into the mike as Lucy finished her performance. Lucy walked off of the stage and into the changing room to retouch her makeup. Once she was finished, she looked at herself in the mirror and strolled back into the crowd. As she walked out, she bumped into someone's firm chest.

 **Sorry to leave it in a cliffhanger but I don't know where this story will go. I was thinking a StingLu fanfic, but this may change. Thank you for reading. I hope you like it. Please review if you have time!**


End file.
